Whalers
The Assassins (nicknamed "the Whalers" by denizens of Dunwall), are a group of killers in Dishonored, led by Daud. They wear industrial gas masks used in whale oil processing plants, presumably to protect themselves from the rat plague. Their base of operations is in the Flooded District. They appear at times to attack Corvo Attano, and were involved in the assassination of the Empress, Jessamine Kaldwin. Equipment and skills Assassins possess the supernatural abilities of Transversals and Tethering and are also known to throw knives or darts as a ranged attack, though they also tend to teleport next to Corvo and use melee attacks. Transversals are a form of teleportation, similar to Corvo's own power, but with much greater range. Transversals also seem to work differently, requiring the user to think of the locale instead of seeing it, as revealed in a conversation during The Flooded District. It is also stated that looking at and focusing on the destination during a Transversal limits the potential of the power. Their Tethering power is used to drag objects and people towards them, or even hold a target in the air, as done to Corvo during the attack on the Empress. When used to drag things towards them, the target is still able to move as it normally would. There is, however, a large amount of resistance against moving away from the Assassin Tethering them. Combat *Be careful not to get ambushed when passing Assassin territory. Assassins have a habit of teleporting right behind Corvo's back, or pulling him into bad positions through their supernatural abilities. Time Bend is a good way to turn the odds in Corvo's favor. *It is inadvisable to directly confront groups of Assassins as their powers make their attacks hard to predict or even block. Even on a high chaos approach is advised to single them out before attacking. *When attacking Assassins with ranged weaponry, it is advised to catch them off-guard, otherwise they will often simply teleport or dodge. Thus making Corvo waste ammunition. *Utilize Dark Vision to find the hiding spots of assassins. Also getting to high ground significantly increases Corvo's chance's to avoid ambushes. *Assassins are much harder to shake off than normal guards due to their teleportation ability. When playing a low-chaos-approach, often sleep darts are the only way to knock them out once alerted. *If an Assassin is hit with Windblast, they will teleport, nullifying the damage. However, their Mark must recharge after the use of powers just like Corvo's, meaning if you hit them with another Windblast before their Mark recharges, they won't be able to teleport in time. *Unlike Warfare Overseers, a headshot with the crossbow will kill an Assassin despite their masks. *If tethered, whether by Daud or an Assassin, Corvo can blink away without being affected by the ability. Alternatively, he may charge the caster, turning their own ability against them and often allowing him to get a free strike in on what is otherwise a fairly difficult opponent to land a hit on. Trivia *During the mission House of Pleasure, an Assassin appears in a room attached to one with a weeper in it. Peculiarly, the weeper doesn't attack the Assassin, despite them being aggressive to Corvo and other non-player characters. Two other assassins can also be encountered during the mission: one in the house with the mother's journal, and one on a rooftop. **This weeper will only appear if Corvo places rat plague in Slackjaw's still. *In one of the letters found in the game, it is mentioned that Assassins are immune to certain poisons. This is, however, not applicable to the sleeping darts utilized by Corvo. *A note found in the the Flooded District states that the Assassins' magic is bestowed upon them by Daud, rather than directly gifted by the Outsider. *If an unconscious Assassin is hidden underwater, they will still be able to breathe, meaning that they will not count as being killed. *Assassins do not talk or shout during combat, even while on fire, but do speak upon spotting Corvo or while patrolling. *The names for their abilities, 'Transversals' and 'Tetherings', are mentioned in the Report to Daud. It is mentioned that the Overseer's music box prevents them from performing these abilities. *The Assassin's in-game model recycles an old design that was originally intended for Corvo. *If Corvo chooses to spare Daud in the low chaos choice, Assassins in the Flooded District will no longer be hostile toward him. They will, however, push him aside if he stands in their way. Gallery MtCsEh.jpg|A close-up image of an assassin. assassinsroof.png|Assassins on a roof. GasMaskEnemies.jpg|Multiple assassins. Assassin Training.jpg|An Assassin being trained. Dunwall-City-Trials AssassinTraining.jpg|An assassin in Dunwall City Trials. acr.jpg|Assassin. Category:Enemies